Conventional systems for generating avatars generally allow users to digitally represent themselves via configuration of one or more features of an avatar. Users may typically select and configure the features based on their own interests and/or preferences. Other users' opinions of this digital representation may vary from one of e.g., agreement/accuracy, disagreement/inaccuracy, or simple inadequacy. Often, this may be due to a real-world or virtual-world familiarity with the user by others. It may often be useful for other users to provide input regarding the various attributes of the user, which may then manifest changes to the features of that user's avatar.